After the construction of brick structures, it is frequently necessary to remove undesirable materials from the surface thereof including splatters of paint, efflorescence, tar and portland cement and the like as a final cleaning operation. Manual cleaning with brushes or the like requires considerable time and effort. Some attempt has heretofore been made to provide pressurized spray cleaning apparatus for this purpose, but such apparatus has encountered difficulties with corrosion of the equipment by the cleaning chemicals used, difficulties in mixing of chemicals with a water carrier or the like, and in some instances prior known practices have not developed suffficient pressure or the necessary spray pattern to be effective. Moreover, it is important in the cleaning of the bricks that the cleaning solution be carefully controlled so as not to be too strong as this condition would bleach out mortar color, deface the brick, or sand the joints, or cause discomfort to the operator. For this type of cleaning application it is important that the cleaning apparatus be fast in operation, relatively maintenance free and easy to operate.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome many of the deficiencies in prior spray cleaning apparatus and methods and to provide a novel and improved method and apparatus for spray cleaning surfaces that is suited for a wide range of cleaning applications.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel and improved method of cleaning a surface with a mixture of water and chemicals in a spray delivered under intensive concentrated pressure.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel spray head that intimately mixes fluids delivered from separate supply sources.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a novel apparatus that is relatively maintenance free, versatile for handling a variety of fluids, easy to regulate and operate at the spray end, portable, and highly effective for cleaning splatters from brick and the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide spray cleaning apparatus that may be readily transported to and from the point of use.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a novel apparatus that achieves comparatively high pressures and a mixture and dilution of the cleaning chemical at the spray head for cleaning bricks and the like.